


pop! goes my heart

by hanekawa



Category: Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: Belphegor has a crush.Dante despairs.





	pop! goes my heart

.

.

Dante is totally bewildered why Belphegor’s acting like a wee little human girl in front of that coward Azazel. After all, she’s supposed to be a demon who uses desire and lust as a weapon so why in Cocytus does she act like a girl having her first crush???  
  
“Stop fidgeting, for Satan’s sake.” Dante tells her. _The guy’s not worth’s your attention_ , he refrains from saying.  
  
“Is she in her right mind?” the gremlin beside him asks Dante in stage-whisper.  
  
“I’m perfectly fine.” Belphegor says with rosy cheeks.  
  
_What the fuck_ , Dante thinks.  
  
He and the gremlin (he totally forgets the gremlin’s name and doesn’t have the heart to ask the gremlin’s name again in case he hurts his feeling by forgetting) continue watching Belphegor fidgeting with her fingers, playing with her hair, making little kicking motion with her foot, and she may and may not have been humming under her breath too.  
  
No, really, what the fuck.  
  
"Desire is your weapon,” Dante says. “Please don’t behave so… amateurish and undignified… like this. You're better than this. Also, you’re embarrassing us.”  
  
The gremlin nods vigorously.  
  
Belphegor pouts at them.  
  
She. Pouts. At. Them.  
  
In all sincerity, _what the fuck_.  
  
“It’s just it’s been so long since the last time I saw Azazel-sama,” Belphegor says dreamily, shyly. “I’m just excited, is all.”  
  
“Please stop calling him with such honorific.” Dante says in pained voice. “How could you still uphold the old ranks system when Cocytus is no longer standing? Also, he doesn't deserve such respect anyway.”  
  
“And stop pouting,” The gremlin says. “You’re a grown up demon. Have some dignity. I know you have plenty.”  
  
She starts kicking the ground again. “Do you think he at least likes me a little…?”  
  
_Satan help us all_ , Dante prays to the twin moons. “I don’t deserve to be subjected to this.”  
  
“You’re a demon who entices men and eats their souls for breakfast.” The gremlin tells her. “If you want that fallen angel that much, you can just use your power on him and get it out of your system.”  
  
Belphegor blushes. “B-but it’s Azazel-sama…!!! I could not possibly do that to a former angel! He’s just so–-”  
  
_la la la la la la_ , Dante starts singing in his head just to drown out Belpeghor’s praises for Azazel. Satan have mercy, seriously, he doesn’t deserve to be subjected to this.  
  
“Azazel’s in that open backyard, the one where you could see the twin moons clearly.” The gremlin says, covering his face with his hands, seemingly in anguish.  
  
Dante totally feels him. He also would prefer to never know that the lustrous demon Belphegor could act like a kid with a first crush.  
  
She starts crossing and uncrossing her fingers again and looks totally worried. “B-but I wouldn’t want to impose. But I also really want to see him. Oh what should I do…?”  
  
“JUST GO!” Dante and the gremlin shout at her.  
  
She goes.  
  
Once her footsteps can no longer be heard, Dante and the gremlin look at each other and nod in silent agreement to never speak of this again ever because really, _what the fuck_.  
  
It’s just unthinkable to even assume the ever elegant Belphegor would act so… unseemly… and for a fallen angel to boot.  
  
A *fallen angel*.  
  
Talk about bad taste.  
  
_pfft._  
  


.

.


End file.
